The objectives are to examine the response rate and duration of response in hormone refractory metastatic prostate cancer patients treated with suramin; to utilize an intermittent dosing schedule employing an HPLC suramin assay, pharmacokinetic modelling, MAP-Bayesian estimation and adaptive control in order to safely administer the agent; to examine the reliability and safety of this method of suramin administration and carefully monitor toxicities seen with this schedule.